


The art of persuasion

by Winnetou



Series: Two detectives [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, kiss on crime scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Sherlock somehow is not very willing to cooperate with law enforcement agencies. Will Greg convince him?





	The art of persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sztuka perswazji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594552) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



The crime scene they were in now did not stand out with anything special – just a typical murder, if you can put it that way. The crime itself also did not seem too sophisticated, because everything pointed to the envious wife of the deceased. No, the problem of this crime was that Sherlock Holmes, whom Lestrade had brought to help, had his worst day today. Now, with a grim look, he stared at the corpse and every fiber of his being letting know that he was not interested at all, and he would rather be in a completely different place. Greg sighed, feeling it would be a tough day. 

"Look, we're all sorted out, I just do not know how she did it because she has a very strong alibi. Get it done quickly and you can go to hell or wherever you want. "

"This case is so trivial that even idiots like Anderson should come up with a solution," Anderson looked cross-eyed at the consulting detective. "I do not know why you brought me to something so obvious. "

"Take note that although none of my men can boast of your mind, most are not so much idiots," Now Anderson was looking cross-eyed at his boss too. "We want to deal quickly with this murder, because he was a famous person," he pointed to the corpse, "so maybe do me a favour and help us. It will take a moment for you. "

Sherlock, however, still whined and turned his nose up – at the banality of the case, at Anderson, at cold coffee, at Anderson, at human stupidity, at Donovan and Anderson. Greg felt an impending migraine. He decided that drastic steps had to be taken.

"People, we can't do this this way. Everyone leave!" he shouted at his team. They looked at him surprised. "If this griper does not want to cooperate, we'll give him a free rein," he looked at Holmes, who did not seem to pay any attention to them. "You have ten minutes of free time, and if it won't work, I will kick him off the place and get back to the old and proven methods. "

There were voices of approval and people slowly left the building. Only Sherlock and Greg remained. Brunet just raised his head and looked around, surprised by the sudden silence. He turned to the policeman with a questioning look, but at the same time he was not so gently leaned against the wall. Lestrade kissed him hard and greedily, pressing his knee on the crotch. He penetrated the inside of his mouth with his tongue, sucked and chewed his lips, one hand pushing under his shirt, and the other squeezing his buttock. He felt Sherlock soften under his touch, while the hard content of his pants rubbed against his leg. When they finally pulled away from each other, Sherlock looked at him with a slightly unconscious look, and his lips were temptingly red.

"Inspector, is this the right behaviour at the crime scene?" He asked, catching his breath. Greg tried not to look too proud of himself.

"The ends justify the means. Now listen, posh boy, or you will take care of this case as it should be, or you will have to deal with yourself all alone not only today, but also for the next week. "

Sherlock groaned and remnants of Greg's conscience reminded him that it was a very rude way of blackmail, but the policeman decided that there was no way out. He has long since found out that this is one of the few effective ways to force this boy to do anything.

"I promise that if you try, I will be veeery nice to you," Greg added and sucked on Sherlock’s neck leaving a red mark on it. "And now get a grip, because I hear that my people are coming back. " 

Sherlock gave him a resentful look but he buttoned his coat and put on the collar. As Anderson and the others entered the room, the consulting detective was bending attentively over the corpse, and the inspector watched him with indifference.


End file.
